lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kale
Kale (かいる, Kairu)—code-named Vorpus (ぼるぱす, Borupasu) during his many years as a member of Laiyas' Band—is one of the descendants of a small band of Saiyan warriors who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He is the brother of the main character of Dragon Ball Revenge and Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise. Though initially an enemy for Ticholla and the revitalized Z-Fighters, he eventually goes on to join the Galaxy Warriors, a group that evolved from the Z-Fighters he had done battle against. Background history Kale is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the World Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take code-names to avoid detection by the WTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Kale would take was Vorpus, an alien word meaning "devil ender" that he was called during his initiation test, a one-Saiyan invasion of a planet that the mercenary band would use to obtain their codenames. Kale and younger brother Ticholla often worked together as partners on many early missions due to their close familial bond. As time went on, Ticholla befriended Kaalif, another member of their mercenary band and often would partner up with his friend to eliminate worlds for the black market sale from non-WTO benefactors alongside Kale. However, Kale eventually would end up being selected to fill the recently-opened position of Saiyan Elite serving directly under Lord Laiyas after one of the elites were slain by Hypotherm's Extermination Squads. This promotion led to his getting to work directly alongside his brother and their friend less and less until it was just Ticholla and Kaalif partnering together, though Kale still saw the two often aboard their mobile space station, the Leftover, though and so this did little to keep him from being in his little brothers' life. Kale was devastated to learn of his brother's betrayal. Laiyas used Kale's family relation to Ticholla to manipulate him, stating his growing doubt if Kale could be trusted in this matter. Wanting to get to the bottom of it and not wishing to be deemed a traitor as well, he steeled himself and continued to serve as one of Laiyas' Elite alongside Epzoter, Kress and Vacato. By the time that Laiyas and his elites arrived on Earth, the last of Laiyas' Band was in the process of dying. Killing the failure mercenary himself, Laiyas ordered his four elites to each take on a different Z-Fighter, with Epzoter going after Airbrush, Vacato going after Kaalif, Kress fighting the various lower-level fighters and Laiyas ordered Kale to prove his loyalty by taking on his own brother, Ticholla, which he agreed to do. Though roughly equally matched, Kale eventually gained the upper hand and brought his younger brother to the ground. Standing over his crumpled, bleeding sibling, Laiyas ordered him to execute the traitor. Kale was hesitant, obviously not wishing to do so but had his orders and reluctantly prepared to kill the only other remaining member of his lineage. Ticholla pleaded for Kale to stop what he was doing, that he had not betrayed their people but had found their salvation — that he had found the descendants of the Vegeta family. Glancing around, he asked which of these was the would-be king. However, Ticholla stated that the heir had been grievously injured in battle with one of Laiyas' Band before the elites' arrival and that he was currently in a rejuvenation tank. Considering his knowledge of his brother being nothing but a traitor and assuming these were lies, he called Ticholla's claim a "likely story" and that if the heir was unable to defeat one of the lower-class Saiyans than he could not hope to lead their people to salvation. Hearing his master order Kale to kill his brother immediately or face Laiyas himself, he charged up a palm blast to end his brother's life, telling him how sorry he was for this action. It was at this moment however that his scouter suddenly alerted him to an incoming presence, and quickly looking up he saw another Saiyan arrive on the scene — the heir himself, whom ordered Kale to cease his action in the name of the Vegeta family. Shocked by this and realizing his brother had been telling the truth, Kale pieced two and two together and realized Laiyas' ploy for permanent leadership of their species as the new king, which was aided by Ticholla's informing him of Laiyas' plan to leave their true master, Gordo, in stasis forever until he could stage an "unforeseeable accident" to eliminate him completely. He now understood that Lord Laiyas was the true traitor and feeling the anger well up inside of him, he quickly turned his palm shot on Laiyas himself, ascending to Heavy Saiyanhood at that instant. The two did battle and while Laiyas' permanent Omni Saiyan form was far superior to Kale's new Heavy Saiyan form, he provided the remaining Z-Fighters with enough time for Vegeta's heir to administer senzu beans to all of the survivors, whom had all been beaten by this time. Kale was finally killed when Laiyas had the other elites attack him as a distraction while Laiyas used an attack that killed not only Kale but the other elites as collateral damage. Eventually, Laiyas would be soundly defeated and the slain heroes of the battle as well as the innocents whose lives had been claimed in the struggles were wished back to life via dragon balls. Kale would ask for and receive the forgiveness of his brother, and he would join the group, which would soon after begin to be referred to as the Galaxy Warriors due to the significant majority of alien species within the affiliation over the native Humans. His life would eventually be willingly sacrificed to aid in the creation of Saiyan Omega in their attempt to slay Absolute Zirro during the Endgame Event. Trivia *Kale's name is based on kale. *The shoulder of Kale's battle armor is based on a leaf. *His long sideburns were based off of the original 1980s brunette Link from the first four Legend of Zelda games, which Somarinoa grew up with and is a huge fan of. Known Abilities General *Flight *Zenkai Techniques *Daisy Cutter *Finger Beam *Ki Blast Transformations *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan *Omni Saiyan *Fusion: Tikale *Fusion: Saiyan Omega Relationships 'Family' Kale's family refers to ancestors of his who were part of Gordo's initial squadron as well as the family he established upon reaching the planet Earth upon his starting up a relationship with his former crewmate, Kress. Though his descendants are not yet defined, his brothers are, and they are listed below. *Kress (wife, former crewmate) *Ticholla (brother, former crewmate) **Linger Brief (sister-in-law) ***Rajita Brief (nephew) ****Izar Brief (grandnephew) ****Tanga Brief (grandnephew) *****Nicke Brief (great-grandniece) ****Pantal Brief (grandnephew) ***Slipp Brief (niece) ****Cami Brief (grandniece) ****Kini Brief (grandniece) ***Boxer Brief (nephew) ****Jock Brief (grandnephew) ****Tappa Brief (grandniece) 'Laiyas' Band' Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Initially Kale was a member of their group but he eventually turned against Laiyas when he discovered his betrayal. However, as most of Laiyas' Band were dead by this point, only a few are considered eventual rivals to him as they never had an opportunity to turn against him. *Atriplex (crewmate) *Epzoter (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gaccu (crewmate) *Gordo (true leader of the survivors) *Kaalif (friend, crewmate) *Kardool (crewmate) *Konja (crewmate) *Kress (former crewmate, eventual rival, ultimately lover) *Laiyas (former crew leader, eventual rival) *Lavor (crewmate) *Pare (crewmate) *Rutaba (crewmate) *Sorrelo (crewmate, eventual Galaxy Warrior ally) *"Taneen" (crewmate) *Tatsio (crewmate) *Ulluco (crewmate) *Vacato (former crewmate, eventual rival) 'Extermination Squadrons' thumb|Tikale, the fusion of Kale and [[Ticholla.]] The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Kale. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Somarinoa Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles